The invention relates to a door handle mounting device for a motor vehicle, having a door handle mount with a receiving space, a locking device that can be attached to the door handle mount, which is accommodated, at least in part, in the receiving space, and which comprises at least a housing, a cylinder core rotatably supported in the housing, and an actuator that is non-rotatably connected to the cylinder core, for actuating a lock of the motor vehicle, and having a return element that exerts a return force on the actuator that retains the actuator in the initial position, or returns it thereto, wherein the actuator can be rotated against the return force of the return element, from the initial position, into an unlocking position or into a locking position.
A door handle mounting device of the type indicated above is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 104 889 A1, which describes a door handle mount having an opening that serves to accommodate a housing of a closing device of the locking cylinder type. A closing device of the type described above is likewise known from the prior art, and is used in combination with a mechanical key for unlocking and locking a lock in a vehicle. With this known closing device, a cylinder core is rotatably supported in the housing, wherein the cylinder core is non-rotatably coupled with an actuator. The actuator can be used to actuate the lock installed in the vehicle, from an initial position into functional positions, which are typically referred to as an unlocking position and a locking position. A return element designed as a type of spring element ensures that the actuator is always returned to the initial position thereby. The spring element is accommodated in the housing of the closing device, and disposed axially in the extension of the cylinder core behind the longitudinal end of the cylinder core and the housing, which requires an enlargement of the installation space for the closing device and thus the door handle mounting device. This is accompanied with the disadvantage that the depth of the door of the motor vehicle must take this installation depth into account. Thus, for the overall depth of the door, i.e. the distance from the exterior surface of the door to the interior surface of the door, in general, the depth required such that the window can be moved past the door handle mounting device when it is lowered must also be taken into account. The depth for lowering the window cannot be reduced, such that the installation depth of the door handle mounting device is decisive in determining the overall depth of the door.
The object of the invention is to develop a door handle mounting device, in a structurally simple manner and economically, having a limited installation depth, and by means of which the overall depth of the door can be reduced.